THE CURSE OF GOLDEN RABBIT
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Kau tahu kutukan Kelinci Emas? Kutukan yang dibuat atas dasar perjanjian dengan IBLIS untuk membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian, dengan syarat menyerahkan satu jiwa untuk dikorbankan setiap tahunnya. Jika tak mampu memenuhi syarat itu, wanita pemakan jiwa akan datang dan mengambil jiwamu yang berharga.. / Norway x Fem!England / Warning inside..


**DISCLAIMER:** **HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWER**

**GENRE:****SUPERNATURAL/HORROR**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT****, ****TYPO****(S)****, AU, GENDERBEND, ****CRACK PAIR****, ETC**

* * *

**Hetalia Senior**** High School****.**

**06.20 PM**

Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap dan matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, tapi Alice dan aku masih berada di sekolah. Kami ingin merampungkan naskah drama untuk pertunjukan sekolah bulan depan. Awalnya aku tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menurutku merepotkan, tapi karena Alice yang membujukku akhirnya aku mengiyakan juga. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu.

"Lukas, kita cukupkan sampai sini dulu saja, yah?" Alice meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengucek-ucek matanya karena lelah hampir seharian ini ia terpaku di depan layar komputer mengetik naskah. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Kuletakan _ballpoint_ di atas tumpukan kertas yang berantakan, "Iya, iya, kita lanjutkan besok. Ternyata kita tidak bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini."

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Tadi Francisca terlalu menginginkan banyak perubahan di sana-sini, jadi aku harus menyesuaikannya lagi." Gadis itu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukan dalam tas birunya. "Sekolah terasa sepi, yah, kalau sudah malam seperti ini."

"Cukup menyeramkan dan semoga kita tidak mengganggu 'mereka', yah." Kataku sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang sampai rumah."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Lukas. Apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka'? Kau tidak sedang menakut-nakutiku, 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, Alice. Kita segera pulang saja lagipula perempuan tidak boleh pulang malam-malam 'kan."

Alice menampakan wajah yang sedikit takut dan itu membuatku jadi tak enak hati. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya dan membawakan tas miliknya. Kami melewati koridor sekolah yang jujur saja terasa menakutkan dan seperti ada yang memperhatikan kami dari sudut-sudut gelap di sana. Alice menggenggam tanganku erat dan itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Kuberanikan diri untuk merangkul pundaknya agar ia merasa tak begitu takut. _Ayolah,__ Lukas__ kau pasti bisa_.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celanaku. Setelah itu kubukakan pintu mobil lalu kupersilakan Alice untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku mengantarnya sampai depan pagar depan rumah gadis itu. Ia menyilakan untuk mampir sebentar tapi, aku menolak dengan alasan ingin cepat pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan. Aku adalah siswa kelas akhir di SMA dan gadis yang bersamaku tadi adalah teman sekelas sekaligus _partner_ satu _project_. Perlahan mataku mulai menutup dan aku pun terlelap.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin pergi menggunakan bus umum. Dalam perjalanan aku duduk disamping seorang wanita yang berpakaian serba hitam. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengajakku berbicara dan memberiku sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk kepala serigala. Ia mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkan kalung itu dan jangan pernah melepasnya sekalipun.

Setelah memberiku kalung itu, wanita itu segera turun dari bus. Di sekolah aku dan Alice melanjutkan kembali mengetik naskah. Seperti biasa Francisca yang bertindak sebagai sutradara mulai merepotkan kami dengan meminta perubahan lagi. Demi _Troll_, kenapa gadis ini gemar sekali membuat orang lain menjadi repot? Apa dia tak bisa berhenti meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi?

Alice menghela napas pelan. Aku tahu dia merasa lelah tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum menanggapi keluhan perubahan naskah. Padahal waktu kami tidak banyak tapi naskah belum juga selesai. Aku menepuk bahu gadis itu mengisyaratkan agar ia bisa terus bersemangat padahal dalam hati aku sudah malas untuk melanjutkannya. Bertentangan sekali.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku untuk mengambil _soft drink_ di dalam _freezer_. Tapi perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih pada sebuah patung kelinci berwarna kuning keemasan di atas meja pojok ruangan. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada patung itu di sana. Mungkin karena ukurannya yang tidak terlalu besar dan letaknya yang di pojok ruangan jadi kurang begitu terlihat.

"Sejak kapan ada patung kelinci di sini?" tanyaku pada Alice sambil memberinya sekaleng _soft drink_.

Ia membuka minumannnya. "Patung kelinci yang mana?"

Kugunakan daguku untuk menunjukan letak patung kelinci yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dan, sial patung itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Jelas saja aku terkejut padahal jelas-jelas tadi kau melihatnya. Kenapa bisa menghilang, pikirku.

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Lukas, kau kurang tidur, yah?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku melihatnya masih ada di sana."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan jadi melihat yang aneh-aneh."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Yah, mungkin saja. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi."

**-0o0o0-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore. Lagi-lagi kami berdua harus pulang paling akhir. Kuregangkan kedua tanganku, seluruh badanku terasa pegal. Kami berdua mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaan kami ke dalam tas. Rasanya ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami dari balik jendela. Ketika menoleh tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

–_S__eth__!_

Sekelebat bayangan hitam terasa melintas dibelakangku dan membuat bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang dan memang tidak ada siapapun selain kami berdua. Alice memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat keheranan melihat tingkahku yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Lukas?" tanyanya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat pulang."

Perasanku berubah menjadi tidak enak dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang drama ini. Tanpa sadar kutarik lengan gadis itu dan menariknya keluar. Sial, kenop pintu ini tak bisa terbuka. _Apa terkunci dari luar?_

Padahal tadi Francisca atau pun anggota lainnya tidak ada yang menguncinya. Kalau begini kami tidak bisa keluar. Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan padam. Alice yang terkejut langsung berteriak histeris. Keadaan berubah menjadi menakutkan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

_Ayolah,__Lukas__. Ini mungkin hanya ulah iseng teman-temanmu yang sengaja melakukannya. Saklarnya pasti di matikan. Berpikir positif, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hantu. Apa? Hantu? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran yang tak ilmiah seperti ini? Tenang, kau harus tenang, __Lukas__._

Batinku berkecamuk dan otakku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku mencoba menggebrak-gebrakan pintu. Semoga penjaga sekolah masih ada di sekolah dan mendengar suara kami. Alice mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menakutkan sama seperti yang tadi kurasakan. Ia mencengekeram erat lengan kemejaku.

"Alice, kau tidak apa-apa?" kurangkul bahunya untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Ini pasti ulah Alfred atau Gilbert yang jahil itu. Jangan takut, yah."

"Aku takut, Lukas. Aku takut."

"Tenang saja, aku masih bersamamu, 'kan." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir."

Dasar pembohong aku ini. Padahal aku juga takut dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi ketika kulihat bayangan hitam kembali melintas. Kali ini tepat di depan mataku. Walau bayangan hitam itu melintas dengan cepat tapi jelas sekali aku melihatnya. Aku benar-benar melihatnya.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap dan keadaan jadi semakin mencekam. Dari jendela tampak sebuah pohon dan di dahan pohon itu tampak seorang wanita berambut panjang duduk di sana. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih dan wajahnya yang pucat menatap kami dengan tajam. Matanya yang merah menyala itu seakan mengisyaratkan ingin membunuh kami. Sial, dia terus menatap kami.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan menyeramkannya itu. Kubalikan tubuh Alice kearahku agar ia tak melihat wanita menyeramkan itu. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa membasahi dadaku. Kulihat Alice mulai menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku melihatnya. Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku sangat takut."

Ya Tuhan, aku tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Kueratkan dekapanku ditubuhnya. "Alice, bersabarlah. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Luk–.."

–_P__rang__!_

Kaca jendela itu tiba-tiba pecah seperti habis di lempar batu besar. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Ia sudah menghilang. Syukurklah, dia sudah pergi dan aku bisa merasa sedikit bernapas lega. Kulihat patung kelinci yang tadi siang ada di pojok ruangan tiba-tiba ada dihadapan kami. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu bersinar. Warnanya yang kuning keemasan itu berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Dari mulut kelinci itu keluar banyak darah dan di pojok ruangan kulihat wanita yang tadi duduk di dahan pohon sudah berdiri tegak. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kami dengan tangan penuh darah. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang itu ia regangkan. Badanku terasa kaku dan lidahku menjadi kelu. Aku tak bisa bergerak sedangkan wanita itu semakin mendekati kami. _Sialan!_

Wanita itu menyeringai dan terlihatlah gigi-giginya yang runcing. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan kukunya yang hitam dan panjang.

–_Srat!_

Darah segar keluar dari balik punggungku. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit akibat serangan dari wanita menakutkan itu. Aku harus melindungi Alice yang reflek membuat tubuhku bisa bergerak. Ia berteriak histeris ketika melihat wanita itu menyabetkan kuku-kukunya. _Lari! Jangan diam saja_. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk berlari menjauhi wanita itu. Wajah takut dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu di wajah Alice.

"Lukas punggungmu. Apa kau tidak –.."

"Sudahlah Alice. Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang kita harus menjauh dari setan wanita pembunuh itu."

Jalan satu-satunya adalah jendela yang kacanya pecah tadi. Tapi kami berada di lantai dua. Melompat keluar jendela sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Keadaan ini membuat kami bingung harus bagaimana. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Kami terpojok.

Aku mengambil pecahan kaca itu dalam genggamanku. Alice bersembunyi dibelakangku dan kumantapkan hatiku untuk melawan wanita itu. Walau masih terbesit rasa takut tapi kalau kami terus menghindar pasti akan dibunuh juga.

Wanita itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyabetkan lagi kuku-kukunya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Jikalau aku harus mati, aku siap. Tiba-tiba kalung dileherku mengeluarkan sinar putih yang membuat wanita itu mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kalung pemberian wanita yang berpakaian hitam itu ternyata berguna. Aku tak tahu bahwa kalung itu bisa melindungiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati setan wanita itu dan wanita itu mundur menjauhiku. Ini harus segera kuakhiri. Kutancapkan pecahan kaca itu tepat di dada wanita itu. Teriakannya yang memekakan telinga membuatku sakit. Wanita itu mulai hancur. Tubuhnya meleleh dan lelehannya berubah menjadi darah yang membasahi lantai.

Kulihat arloji _Rolex_-ku dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lewat. Sial, sudah cukup malam dan untungnya sesuatu yang menegangkan sudah terlewatkan. Luka yang kudapat pun harus segera di obati. Jujur ini sakit sekali.

"Lukas, bisa tolong buka kemejamu?" pinta Alice sambil menarik lengan kemejaku. "Aku mohon."

Jelas saja aku terkejut mendengar permintaan gadis itu. "Hah, untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu. Kau akan kehilangan banyak darah kalau dibiarkan seperti ini." Kupikir dia mau apa ternyata mau menyembuhkan. Kulepaskan kemejaku dan tubuhku membelakanginya. Mungkin dengan perban ia ingin menghentikan pendarahannya.

Dengan tatapan kosong Alice mengaitkan jari-jarinya. Terasa sesuatu yang hangat dipunggungku. Aku dapat merasakan kenyamanan dan ini sangat menyejukan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Alice tapi ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Hal yang di luar nalar seperti ini bisa terjadi. Walau sampai sekarang masih belum bisa kupercayai tapi ini memang benar-benar terjadi.

Perlahan lukaku mulai menutup. Kemudian ia juga menyembuhkan luka di tangan kananku dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa ku mengerti datang dari mana. Selesai menyembuhkan lukaku ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Alice?" tanyaku memecah suasana. "Seorang cenayang 'kah?"

"Bukan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, aku tak mau membahas ini." Alice meremas kedua tangannya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menagis. "Terimakasih, Lukas. Hiks –.."

Kurangkul gadis itu dan kuletakan kepala gadis itu didadaku. "Sudahlah, maaf kalau aku bertanya yang macam-macam. Aku tak berniat menyakitimu."

"Maaf, aku telah melibatkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis, tersenyumlah."

"Kutukanku telah hilang."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena heran. "Kutukan?"

"Kutukan **kelinci emas**. Seharusnya aku mati karena kutukan itu."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu dengan kutukan kelinci emas?"

Ia meraba dadaku lembut dan mengatakan bahwa keberanianku telah mematahkan kutukannya. Sewaktu lahir ke dunia ini sebenarnya detak jantung Alice sudah berhenti dengan kata lain meninggal sewaktu dilahirkan. Tak bisa menerima ini kedua orang tuanya mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis dan ibu Alice bersedia menukar jiwanya untuk menghidupkan putrinya. Tapi selain itu setiap setahun sekali ayahnya harus menyediakan satu jiwa untuk memperpanjang hidup putrinya.

Ketika Alice berusia dua belas tahun, ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia bisa hidup dari jiwa-jiwa yang dikorbankan ayahnya. Sebelum jiwa yang dikorbankan itu mati, seseorang itu pasti melihat patung kelinci berwarna kuning keemasan. Dan, saat usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun, ayahnya tak mampu menyediakan satu jiwa untuk dipersembahkan pada iblis. Sebagai gantinya ayahnya pun mengorbankan jiwanya. Alice sudah tidak kuat dengan kutukan ini. Berulang kali ia mencoba bunuh diri tapi selalu ada sesuatu yang menghalaginya. Ia hanya bisa mati kalau iblis itu menginginkannya atau sudah tidak ada jiwa lagi yang bisa dikorbankan.

Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, beliau mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan membunuh wanita pemakan jiwa oleh seseorang yang menggunakan kalung perak berbandul kepala serigala kutukannya bisa terlepas. Alice tak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari kutukan ini. Sebenarnya, ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku melihat sebuah patung kelinci itu Alice merasa sangat sedih. Ia tak mau aku mati demi dirinya.

"Begitulah, Lukas. Sekarang kau mengerti, 'kan."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup dihantui ketakutan seperti itu. Sekarang kau sudah bebas."

"Ya, dan ini berkat kau, Lukas."

Memerah. Sedikit malu aku mendengarnya. "Ah, umm, sudahlah. Aku jadi malu, nih."

"Fu fu fu, pahlawanku." Ia tertawa kecil. "Dadamu berbidang juga , yah. Seksi."

Semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajahku. Dengan segera kupakai kembali kemejaku dan kupakai juga _blazer_ untuk menutupi belakang punggungku. Kulihat Alice sudah tertidur disampingku. _Sejak kapan ia tertidur?_

Kugendong gadis itu dan keluar dari ruang drama. Ternyata pintunya memang tidak dikunci. Ini semua karena wanita setan itu. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan. Kalau sudah jam segini, sih, sudah jarang ada bus yang lewat. Terpaksa kuantar Tuan Putri ini pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula kejadian hari ini sepertinya takkan bisa kulupakan. Bagiku yang mempercayai hal-hal yang bersifat ilmiah –walau sebenarnya aku percaya adanya _troll_ dan peri– mengalami hal magis seperti tadi bisa jadi pengalaman yang boleh dibilang membanggakan.

Melihatnya yang terlelap tidur entah kenapa dadaku jadi berdegup kencang. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dan, ah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Manis. _God natt, min prinsesse_.

**-0o0o0-**

* * *

"_Terimalah apa yang sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Walau itu menyakitkan__,__ tapi percayalah Tuhan sudah memberi yang terbaik untuk hambanya. Iblis menyediakan jalan yang manis bagi manusia dan memberikan banyak kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kepercayaanmu pada Tuhan. Jika sudah tidak ada yang bisa membantumu bagaimana kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya d__i__hadapan Tuhanmu?"_

**_Kuroneko Lind_**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ok, ini _fail_ –saya tau kok – dan apa-apaan Lukas dirimu OOC sekali dan Alice gak ada _tsundere_-nya. Cerita ini _re-make_ dari _original fiction_, _gomen_, yah, jelek. Akhir kata kritik, saran dan anjuran, silakan masukan kedalam kotak _review_. Terimakasih..


End file.
